The Peasant and The King
by stargazer528
Summary: He was walking through the forest one day when all of a sudden he heard a beautiful noise and it was coming from a young girl what happens when he wants this girl but so do four other men.
1. Introductions

**The Peasant and the King**

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl with ebony black hair that cascaded down her back all the way to just right above her rear. Her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue with hints of jade green that would sometimes change colors but only when she was really mad; when that happened her eyes were almost pure black, her skin looked like porcelain. She caught the attention of many men in her little village, she was at least 20 years old; her name was Kagome Hiragurishi. She lives by herself in her little hut near the woods; Kagome's family, her mother, her father, her twin sister Kikyo, and her little brother Souta was murdered right in front of her eyes for being part of a rebellion against the King. Kagome was a very organized girl and she looked very young for her age; she also always seemed to be in a happy mood but deep down she was very miserable.

She had some friends including Sango Taija, Miroku Houshi, and Shippo Kitsune; there also is Sango's neko cat Kirara but she doesn't really count because she's a cat.

Sango is a demon slayer who lost her entire family when they were out slaying and were ambushed; the only member of her family to survive was her and her little brother Kohaku although, he barely remembers anything. Sango has chestnut brown hair that is usually up in a high ponytail and chocolate brown eyes that seem to turned darker when she was mad and ready to kill. She is 20 years old just like a Kagome and is Kagome's best friend since they met when they were three. She lives with her little brother and her demon cat Kirara.

Miroku is supposed to be a humble monk but instead he turned out to be a lecher and he has a black hole in his right hand (the curse of his family). Miroku has jet black hair that is usually tied back in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, he has purplish blue eyes and has sort of a muscular build, but not so big its scary; his main lecher object is Sango. He usually wears purple and black robes of a monk and carries around a staff; his best friend is Prince Inuyasha

Shippo is a young fox demon (he's like 6) and his mother and father were killed by two powerful demons so now, he is taken care of by Kagome; she treats him as her own. Kagome is also a miko, a very, very, _**VERY **_powerful miko and she is the protector of the most powerful thing in the world… the Shikon Jewel. Shippo has orangish reddish color and had sparkling emerald green eyes that shone with admiration for Kagome; he generally wears green hakamas and a tan shirt with swirls on it, plus he has a cute little fluffy tail that Kagome absolutely loved.

The King of this village died some years ago; he was known to be a very kind King unlike his father before him who was cruel and evil (that's who Kagome's parents were rebelling against). Before he died he had two sons; one, who is the oldest he's like 25 years old, is named Sesshomaru; he, his father, and his mother were all full blooded dog youki; his mother died due to the Grey Death. After his mother died when he was 10 after that he became cold and unfeeling. Sesshomaru has long silver hair that reaches down to his calves and cold amber eyes that reached into your soul; he is a very distant person and is cold to generally everyone and he hates his stepbrother and his stepmother. Ever since his father died Sesshomaru became Lord of the western lands, but no one knows who the Southern Lord for he disappeared many years ago and was never heard of again.

His father King InuTashio found a second wife who was human from the village, her name was Izoyia and she gave birth to Sesshomaru's half brother Inuyasha who is also a half dog demon; Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha's human mother and Inuyasha as well because he believes that Izoyia took the place of his mother. Inuyasha's mother died of the Grey Death as well; after that their father went into a state of depression. After awhile Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father died of malnourishment because he refused to eat, after he died Sesshomaru took over the throne of course Inuyasha was not happy about that at all. Inuyasha looked like Sesshomaru except his hair was only down to his waist and it had more of a dingy white to it instead of silver; his eyes were bold amber that showed emotions of all kinds, he wears the suit of the fire rat which is a flaming red hakama with red hario and white under shirt he has a thing for Kagome.

There's Hojo who is known as the clueless idiot who can't take a hint, he likes Kagome but no matter how many times Kagome drops hints that she doesn't like him he just doesn't get it. Hojo has dull brown eyes and brown hair, his eyes show all the love he holds for Kagome even if she does not return his feelings; Hojo has known Kagome just as long as Sango has except he has known her since she was ten.

Prince Kouga of the East doesn't seem to get it either for he too wants Kagome but he is a bit more… aggressive than Hojo is, the first time he laid eyes on her was when he was raiding the village she was helping out in a he took her away to try a force her to become his mate. Well Kagome didn't like that so her miko powers blasted Kouga away and knocked him unconscious; when he woke up she was long gone, once he found Kagome again in her home he promised that she would be his mate no matter what. Kouga has pitch black hair that is always in a high ponytail much like Sango's except higher and he has ice blue eyes, he is Prince of wolves and can control all wolf kind very protective of Kagome.

Kaede who is the towns local miko she treats Kagome like her own because she was a close friend of the family and raised her after her family died until she was eighteen.

Lastly there is Naraku, the evil Lord of the North who also lusts after Kagome for her beauty, voice, her power, and for the Shikon Jewel in her possession and he will also do ANYTHING to get her in his bed and be his mate as well. Naraku has black as night hair and brick red eyes that glow with passion for Kagome, at one point in his life Naraku wanted Kikyo, but once he saw her little sister Kagome she was the apple of his eye.


	2. Going for a walk

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did

**Chapter 2: Going for a walk**

Our story begins with the Lord of the land taking a walk in his woods trying to clear his head, his brother Inuyasha was giving him a headache _**AGAIN**_ and walking in the castle gardens jus wasn't working like it used to. As Lord Sesshomaru walked through the forest he heard a noise actually it wasn't a noise it was a heavenly tune; Sesshomaru walked towards the sound in order to see where it was coming from, he expected it to be an instrument of some sort, but to his surprise it was the exact opposite. The demon lord peered through the bushes and his eyes beheld the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; near the edge of a precipice (for those of you who are stupid that would be a cliff's edge) was a young girl that was apparently that wondrous sound. He was quite content until he saw what was in front of her, there were four graves at this girl's feet; Sesshomaru figured that it was her family that was either killed by bandits or by his grandfather who was not a nice man. The Lord just stared at her, but it wasn't until now that he realized that she was a miko and a very strong one at that; he decided to get a closer look at her so, he steeped out from his hiding place to see if he could get a better view of this majestic beauty without making himself known.

When he saw her front side and was in shock. This was no girl she was a woman and she was beyond beautiful she could even be a goddess from the heavens paying earth a visit; the young woman was dressed in a teal like kimono with what looked like to be turquoise teardrops on it, it had a blue obi wrapped around her slim waist. Her beautiful black hair, with natural blue highlights that were barely visible, was cascading down her back all the was to right above her rear, she may have had her eyes closed but Sesshomaru knew that such a lovely creature would have just as lovely eyes; he figure was perfect and her chest was quite perky. It was like he was in a trance and when he finally came out of it he was staring at two blazing mad sapphire blue eyes.

**Kagome's POV**

I awoke early this morning to go say my morning prayer to my family's graves like I always do, but first I had to make sure that Shippo was taken care of so I went to his room to see if he was awake yet because sometimes he would come with me to say my prayer. It turns out he was still asleep and it looked like he wasn't waking up anytime soon. So I ventured out on my own to Maunten Kioku where my family lay in their graves. When I got there I stood at the edge of the cliff like I always do and said my morning prayers to my departed family; I stood there for about a good hour or so before I felt a presence in front of me, I opened my eyes to see who it was and what I saw surprised me. Right in front of me staring me in the face was the Lord of the land, Sesshomaru; my eyes grew wide with surprise as I tried to keep my cool, but unfortunately for my I forgot that full bloodied demons, or at least some, could sense emotions and I could tell that he noticed my surprise, but I had no fear in me for some reason.

As I continued to stare at him I noticed that he was looking at me like I was a piece of meat; now I don't completely have control of my temper so when I saw that he was checking me out I blew a fuse.

"Excuse me do I look like a piece of meat to you or are you just frozen where you stand?" I said angrily before realizing my mistake.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

As I continued to stare at her two beautiful sapphire blue eyes I finally noticed that they were full of anger.

"Excuse me do I look like a piece of meat to you or are you just frozen where you stand?" she asked me

If I didn't have an image to uphold to my eyes would have widen in surprise, this girl was different from all the other villagers that I had encountered; for one thing she did not throw herself at me like all the other village girls and she had the bravery to yell at me too… this woman was interesting.

"Woman do not speak to me in such a manner. Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, I know who are and I do not care, you can not just stare at me like I am being sold or something like that I do not care if you are the Lord of the land or not."

This woman was different.

"Interesting, you know who I am and yet you do not fear me and you have the courage to reprimand me hmm… what is your name girl?" I saw her thinking as if she was debating on whether or not she should tell me.

"First off if I tell you my name you have to use it that means no miko, wench, bitch, girl, woman, ningin or anything other besides my name agreed?"

"Agreed" she was very persuasive, "now what is your name?"

"Kagome Hiragurshi" she simply stated and started to walk away.

Now she had the audacity to walk away from this Sesshomaru as if she thought she could end the conversation just like that, well I was not about to let her think that so I decided to go after for three reasons; one since I am a demon I relish the idea of a good chase, two because I wanted to see where she lived and three well because I wanted to piss her off again. This Kagome was even more beautiful when she is angry; that is when I sensed the presence of another demon heading the way of my Kagome.

'_My Kagome where did that come from I mean good grief I just met the woman'_

**'_That doesn't matter she is more beautiful than any other demoness we have ever met.'_**

'_Oh no not you again'_

**'_You got that right Kingy, but anyways you have to go get her because I want her and NOW!'_ screamed his beast.**

'_Fine I will go after this female'_

**'_Thank you'_**** and with that taken care of Sesshomaru took off after Kagome.**

**Kagome's POV**

As I was walking back to my hut I noticed that someone was following me, now there are many people who have this obsession with following me around so I guessed that it was either Hojo, Koga, Shippo coming to join me, or Lord Sesshomaru coming after me so he could beat the living shit out of me for walking away from him. I felt a demon aura so I knew that it was either Koga or Lord Sesshomaru; I groaned and stopped walking.

"If you are going to follow me at least do well enough and find your aura." I blankly stated hoping that the tone in my voice was enough to tell him to go away.

"Well it seems that I've been found out… oh well." Koga jumped out from behind a tree and latched his hands on to mine. "Besides I wasn't hiding."

"Oh really then what were you do if I may inquire?"

He leaned in closer to my ear and seductively said, "I was stalking my prey"

As if I wasn't disturbed enough he had to go and lick my ear as well; I squeaked and jumped back, then all you could hear was SMACK! Yes, I had slapped him although it wouldn't have been the first time that I had to hit him to make him come back to his senses. I looked at my work and I saw a huge red handprint on the wolf demon's cheek, I expected him to be mad and hit me back, but as I waited for the hit to come it didn't; I opened my eyes and saw that Koga was smirking.

"Koga are you ok?" I asked nervously

Koga looked up and I saw I problem; apparently when I slapped him my kimono kind of fell open slightly giving him a peek at what I had and boy do I have a lot, so I sort of turned him on by accident and me slapping him wasn't helping either. I tried to back away but his arm shot out and wrapped itself around my waist, it seems when a demon's eyes go red they lose all self control now I have never seen this happen until now but my belated sister Kikyo had… right before she died. I knew I was in trouble from what I had read a demon's eyes won't return to normal and they wont' have their control back until they get what they want which in my case was my body (mating).

I tried struggling in Koga's grip, but it only got tighter and I almost couldn't breathe, Koga's face was the scariest I had ever seen it and trust me I have seen him look pretty scary. I started to panic this is not how I wanted my first time to happen, I didn't want to be forced I want my first to be with someone I love and preferably my husband or mate if he is a demon; now that Koga's grip on me had tightened it was beginning to hurt.

"Ouch! Koga stop it you are hurting me! LET GO!"

"Never you are my woman now and forever"

"NO! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR NOW I SAID _LET GO!_" and just like that the wolf demon was blasted about 29 ft away from me.

I stared at my hands and saw they were glowing a mix of pink and blue, _'What the hell?'_ it wasn't until then that I noticed a pair of golden eyes looking at me from behind some bushes.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

As I watched the young Prince of the East try and seduce my Kagome I was overcome by a strange feeling in my gut.

'_What is this I am feeling, is this what Inuyasha calls jealousy?'_

I continued to ponder my recent thought when I noticed a change in the wolf demon's scent. It was uncontrolled, aroused, and a little bit angry; from what I can tell she had slapped him for being so forward, it was then that I saw his arm shit out and grab my woman's tiny waist. My beast was furious at the pup for touching what was ours and wanted to act quickly, but my rational side decided to stay and watch what the little miko did; I stayed hidden in the bushes watching, when the demon said that Kagome was his woman I saw that she got very upset and unintentionally blasted him away from herself with her miko powers. I must say that I was impressed when I saw that much raw power in the hands of such a young girl, I looked at her hands and what I saw surprised me; in all my years of miko study I have never seen a miko with both blue and pink mixed in together, this girl certainly was interesting. As I stepped out from behind the bushes that I was in I noticed her eyes grow wide with shock.


	3. Propostion

**Chapter 3: Making a statement **

**AN: Hey everyone just letting you know that I changed my pen name to stargazer528**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I continued to stare at the lovely woman in front of me and what I saw shocked me; not only were her hands glowing both pink and blue a combination not known to see in mikos but her eyes were also glowing, the right was blue and the other was pink. This made him wonder.

'_What kind of miko is this girl?'_ he thought

The miko fell to the ground like she was in pain and grabbed her head as if she had a major migraine, she had her legs crouched under her and was bent over in pain. I did not know what to do I had never had to deal with a crying woman before even Rin (the little girl that is in his care) never cried like this.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain

'_Alright that is it enough is enough'_ I thought as I sprang forward to help her. For some reason I could not stand to see her cry out and be in pain.

**Kagome's POV**

I knew this was bad, my miko powers never got out of control and the last this happened well let's just say that not a lot of people would go near me after that little accident and ours crops were the worst that year. As I struggled to control the power inside me I noticed that Lord stick-up–his-ass was just staring at me not even moving a muscle to help me. As I continued to glare at him I felt another jolt of pain shot through my body and cringed away from "The Lord" so that he would not see me in pain (I do not like to show my pain to people because then I might make them feel bad). I was just about to run away so I could release all this extra energy, but I felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around my waist and then I suddenly heard soothing purrs in my ear and just like that I fell asleep in his arms.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

When I sprang forward to help the goddess before me I just expecting myself to just tell her to calm down and stop crying, but instead I unintentionally wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and started doing something I had not done in a very long time… I started purring in order to calm her down. Apparently it did the trick and she fell asleep in my arms; I looked down at her and began to memorize her face. Her face was completely flawless unlike other poor village girls whose faces are red with exhaustion, dry and rough, but her face was smooth and delicate. Her beautiful black hair that when the light hit it just right looked like it had natural blue highlights, it framed her face making her look like the tenshi which she obliviously was.

**Regular POV**

'_Well I have what I wanted; I have her so now I can leave right?'_ thought the Great Lord

'_**WRONG! I smell a pup on her; she has a pup at her home. We must take her to her pup… then we can take her to the castle along with her child so she won't get mad at us.'**_ His inner demon pointed out

'_Good idea'_

'_**What would you do without me?'**_

'_Probably have a lot less headaches'_

As he finished up talking to his inner demon he picked Kagome up in his arms and sped off to where she lived. It was then that he didn't know where she lived so he followed to where her scent lead to and found a small hut, well actually it was more of a shack. Sesshomaru looked at it in disgust and smelled something. He found that his inner demon was right there was a child inside, but what surprised him was that the smell that the child was giving off was that of a demon.

'_Interesting she is housing a demon pup, but why?'_

Sesshomaru walked into her "house" and set her down on what looked like a bed, he went to look around for a moment and noticed paintings of her family; they looked familiar for some reason but he couldn't quite place them. All of a sudden he heard growling in the background; Sesshomaru turned around and saw a small fox cup standing in the doorway trying to look menacing when it obliviously was not working on the King.

Sesshomaru gave the kit a glare and saw him back down and run to Kagome's unconscious body, he crawled under the covers to try and hid from the demon now standing in the small hut. Sesshomaru shook his head.

'_Ridiculous, this kit just ran off like a small child, coward'_

'_**Oh gee I wonder why he ran off like a small child umm maybe it's because he is one! You know for a smart, handsome, rich demon you sure are stupid'**_

'_You just used an oxymoron and you are calling me stupid'_

After his battle with his inner self he walked over to the bed where the kit lay hidden, he threw the covers off of him careful not to wake Kagome and looked at him sternly; the kit in question only scrunched up in a tighter ball, with his hands over his head and eyes shut tightly. He sighed to himself and picked up the kit by his collar forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Kit look at this Sesshomaru."

He opened his eyes and just stared at him for a minute or two, then gasped.

"Hey you're Lord Sesshomaru… what did you do to my mother?"

'_Mother?'_

"Your mother? How can she be your mother if you are a full demon and she is a mere human?"

"Kagome-chan adopted me when she found me in her backyard all alone. Then I told her that my parents were killed by two demons and that is when she took me in and feed me and gave me a home with her."

"How long have you been here with her?"

"Umm… about maybe two years I think."

'_Interesting she adopted this kit like it was her own even though she is a miko and mikos are supposed destroy demons she took in this little without giving it any thought. I must question this woman further.'_

"moan Ugh what happened?" the sound came from Kagome

"MAMA!" screamed Shippo

Sesshomaru winced at the kit's high pitched volume. He wiggled out of Sesshomaru's grasp and hopped over to his mother. He landed on her lap as she was getting up. Kagome noticed Sesshomaru wince at the sound Shippo made.

"Umm sweetie could you tone it done you are hurting Lord Sesshomaru's ears?"

"Uh?" Shippo said before looking at the Lord in his house, "Oops I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru I didn't mean to hurt you." Sesshomaru only nodded. He looked at Kagome giving her a look that said 'we need to talk in private' She nodded

"Um Shippo sweetie why don't you go play outside with the ball I made for you"

He smiled as big as Rin, "Ok Mama" and he bounded out of the house dragging a round looking thing outside with him.

After he left Kagome turned back to the handsome demon standing in front of her.

"So what is it you wish to speak about?"

'_She speaks very well for a peasant.'_

"I want to know what happened out in the forest why you fell to the ground in pain."

"Well as you have probably already guessed I have extraordinary miko powers that surpass many of the strongest and I do not mean to sound as if I am bragging, but everyone that I have every met has told me that. Anyway I have so much power that sometimes when I feel that I am in danger or something like that my powers seem to grow a mind of their own and act on their own, when that happens they protect me anyway they can, unfortunately they get out of control because I have not learned to master all of my powers yet so it causes me immense pain. The only way to relieve the pain is to get rid of all the extra energy that I have, but…"

"But…" her wanted her to continue

"But when I release that energy afterwards it looks like a great battle had just taken place, everything gets destroyed and if I am near trees they burn oh its horrible!" as she finished her long explanation Kagome broke down crying even though she didn't want to her body was not listening.

Sesshomaru looked at the crying girl he still did not know what to do.

'_Hmmm what should I do; oh yes I know something that will calm her down'_

He walked over to the sobbing girl sat down next to her and moved behind her; he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist yet again. Suddenly he started purring again and his purrs vibrated throughout her entire body, he felt Kagome stiffen in his arms, but he continued to purr.

'_Hmm this is not so bad'_

'_**Yeah this is actually pretty nice… you know what I want her'**_

'…_Say that again'_

'_**I…want…her'**_

'…_Seriously'_

'_**Well why not I mean she's beautiful, powerful, caring look at how she takes care of that kit and it's not even hers.'**_

'_You may have a point'_

'_**Damn right I have a point. I mean you even said yourself that having her there in our lap wasn't so bad.'**_

'_True I did say that'_

'_**Plus, with her around the castle Rin will have someone to play with and will stop bugging us when we are busy and … did I mention beautiful?'**_

'_Yes… you are right for once she would make the perfect mate for us. Very well I will bring her back to the castle with us so we can have her as our mate.'_

'_**But we must bring the kit along for I sense that she will not go without him.'**_

'_Very well… oh she's calming down I must get back to our lady'_

And just like that he ended the conversation with himself and stared down at the young woman in his arms. She began to breathe normally and looked up at the demon holding her; she let out a small eep and tried to jump out of his lap but he just tightened his hold on her. Kagome looked down and noticed that he wasn't going to let go.

"Umm could you let me go please I need to check on Shippo" she lied; the miko knew that the small fox demon was fine but this was an awkward position.

The demon Lord looked like he was thinking about it then finally he looked at the girl-woman sitting in his lap; she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and in doing so bushed her butt up against his tool without knowing, but he sure noticed it and tried to suppress a moan.

"So are you going to let me go or do I have to hurt you" the female near him said

'_**Wow that sounded dirty'**__ 'You pervert' _He looked at Kagome again, "I do not know I kind of like it here" now that made Kagome mad.

"Excuse me! I said let go of me or do want me to blast you like I did Koga cause I have pretty good aim and I would hate for you to not have kids one day" she threatened. Sesshomaru stared wide eyed at the girl who had the nerve to yell at him twice in one day; this girl was fascinating and he wanted her and Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands always gets what he wants, but this girl might be hard for him to acquire.

"Hello is anybody home? Hey I'm talkin' to you jackass!"

That snapped him back to reality, he noticed that when the beauty in front of him got really mad her speech was that of a mere commoner's oh well he didn't care the fact that she would call him a jackass made him want her even more than before.

"I am going to make you a proposition"

"What kind of proposition?"

"Well you need to control your miko powers and well I need someone to watch Rin because Jaken is just not good enough anymore"

"Who is Rin?"

"Rin is a little girl about seven years old that I saved one day, now she lives with me and my servant Jaken is suppose to look after her, but he has issues with humans and half breeds, so he is quite mean to her and lately he has been hitting her so…" he couldn't finish.

"THAT BASTARD HOW DARE HE HIT AN INNOCENT CHILD! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" she screamed almost causing Sesshomaru to go deaf. She turned to look at Sesshomaru, who was behind her because she had managed to jump out of lap in her rage, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I forgot about your sensitive hearing I…" she stopped she noticed that she was out of his lap and bolted for the door.

Sesshomaru smirked, _'I do love a good chase'_ and he ran after her

_**In the forest**_

'_I can't believe I got away from him thank god the way he was holding me made me feel weird. Good thing I told Shippo to go inside before I left' _the young miko thought as she ran from the great demon.

As she was running she felt a strong demonic presence behind her and gaining on her fast, she burst into a speed not known to humans and sped off faster than any human wished they could go. It seemed the faster she went the faster he went, it wouldn't be long before he caught up to her. After awhile of running, zigzagging, and dodging (she pulled back branches so they would hit him) Sesshomaru finally caught up to his prey.

He jumped her and pinned the tiny woman to the ground; the young lord saw her struggling to get out of his grasp, he bent his head down and sniffed in her scent.

'_Hmm… Honey and strawberries'_

He lifted his head back up to see that Kagome was staring at him with those big blue eyes, he then started wondering if her lips tasted just like her scent smelled… only one way to find out. He crashed his lips onto hers in a searing kiss, he was right she did taste like honey and strawberries; he nipped at her bottom lip asking for entrance which she unintentionally gave to him but it didn't matter to him as long as he got inside her mouth. He explored her luscious cavern and enjoyed every minute of it; it wasn't until he had gotten his tongue inside her mouth that Kagome realized what she was doing and who she was doing it with.

The enraged miko shoved him off of her and glared at him whole heartedly; he looked at her with amusement in his eyes, the demon lord slowly started crawling towards her and that scared her. She started to crawl away backwards but Sesshomaru beat her to it; he grabbed her from around the waist and started running through the forest with her back to her home.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTITE! I DEMAND THAT YOU RELEASE YOU PERVERTED HORNY DEMON!" she screamed not really caring if she hurt his hearing or not.

As they neared her house Sesshomaru thought about how he was going to teach her to be respectful of her mate and to obey him of course, but he knew she would not go down without a fight and he was prepared this time.

"I SAID PUT ME DOWN!" and just like that she let a little bit of miko energy out and he dropped her like a hot tomalley.

"AHHHHHHHH" he screamed. Sesshomaru was furious and yet at the same time turned on.

Kagome picked herself up and started running back towards her hut, it wasn't until she was half way there that he remember his proposition

'_I am such an idiot why don't I just take the job of watching Rin and then that way I can provide for Shippo better'_ so she stopped running and waited for him to catch up; which didn't take long.

As he came crashing through the trees the demon lord saw the annoying miko he had been chasing just sitting there as if she was waiting for him… maybe she was waiting for him. He stalked over to where she was and sat down next to her; they just sat there in silence for what seemed like forever until she opened her mouth.

"I will go with you"

"Really… well then…"

"So I can take care of Rin and get her away from that horrible toad and plus Shippo needs a better place to stay so I figure with all this extra money I will be able to buy a better house"

"You will live in the castle"

"Really?"

"…"

"Ok what ever floats your boat. When do we leave?"

"Depends, how many things do you what to bring with you?"

"I have no need for such paraphernalia, but Shippo will want to bring that ball of his"

"He will have no need; Rin has better ones that he can play with"

"But I made him that ball he loves it" she gave him a sad hurt look

"Alright fine he can bring it. Is that all?"

"Yes, so when do we leave"

"Now" He grabbed her and sped off to get the kit.

When he had the kit and the girl he sped off to his castle to bring home his future mate the only thing is… she doesn't know about being his mate.


	4. Arriving at the castle

Chapter 4: Arriving at the castle

**Chapter 4: Arriving at the castle **

After running for an hour or so more, Sesshomaru finally stopped in front of gates to his home. He set Kagome down on her feet with a sleeping Shippo in her arms and began walking towards the gates; Kagome looked up at the enormous doors that were towering over her and she was amazed. Sesshomaru, sensing that Kagome was not following him, turned around to see what the problem was only to find Kagome starring at the gates. They were made out of the finest and strongest metal in the world; the gates were extremely thick so Kagome knew that she was safe no matter what was thrown at these gates.

"The inside is much better you know." Sesshomaru's voice knocked Kagome back into reality.

"Alright, alright I'm coming. Shessh no need to get impatient." Kagome said as she ran to catch up with Sesshomaru.

When the pair walked through the gates Kagome was suddenly grabbed by her arms and jerked backward causing Shippo to fall to the ground and painfully wake up.

"Hey let me go you idiots I'm here with your boss." Kagome scolded the guards that grabbed her.

"Nice try lady, but if you want to see the King then you have to make an appointment like everyone else. Although I could probably sneak you in for a price" The guard looked Kagome up and down as if he were sizing her up

'_Oh great another pig.' _Kagome thought

The guard was just about to throw Kagome out, while feeling her up, when an arm shot out and wrapped around her tiny waist and pulled her away from the perverted guardsman. Kagome looked up, even though she already knew who it was, and saw a slightly pissed off Sesshomaru glaring at the guard who dared to try and throw out his Kagome.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

"L-Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me for not catching this ningen sooner, but I did not see her until-"

"Silence. Foolish guard only an idiot wouldn't have noticed that this woman came in with me therefore she is a guest of mine and I expected her to be treated with respect is that understood?"

"Yes Sir." That guard said with fear evident in his eyes

"Excellent." Sesshomaru began to walk back towards his castle when he felt Kagome pull out of his arms and rush the other way.

"Where are you going woman?" Sesshomaru demanded to know

"Ok first of my name is Kagome not woman and secondly I'm getting Shippo because you're asshole of a guard forced me to drop him when he so rudely began to cart me off" Kagome ran over to where she saw Shippo only to find me struggling against someone who resembled Sesshomaru.

"HEY! Put him down this instant you over sized puppies!" Kagome was livid at seeing how Shippo was being treated.

"So this little runt is yours? Figures that a weakling like him would belong to a weak ningen."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing for that matter; so she did the only thing she could think of at a time like this, Kagome tackled this random person to the ground.

"What the hell!" The person screamed as he was brought to the ground by such a tiny person. When Kagome finally managed to pin him down she slapped him right across the face and then got off him.

"Don't ever mess with my child understand me?" Kagome's voice was menacingly scary

"Feh whatever wench as long as that little runt doesn't bother me I won't bother him." When the person got up Kagome then realized who she had just tackled.

"Oh Kami. You're Prince Inuyasha." Kagome was shocked

Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah I am you must be surprised huh."

"Of course I am I didn't think that the Prince would ever get beaten by a girl so easily." Kagome said with smugness in her voice

"I didn't get beaten by a girl you just caught me off guard that's all. I could totally kick your ass anytime day or night."

"Believe what you want, whatever makes you sleep at night." Kagome picked up Shippo and cradled him close to her body, "Are you ok sweetie." Her voice was sweetest sound Inuyasha had ever heard… when she wasn't yelling of course.

"I'm ok Mama, but that jerk hit me on my head just because I was lookin' for you."

"Oh well don't worry baby he won't bother you anymore and if he does you just tell me and I'll blow his head off ok." Inuyasha's dog ears flattened against his head at the tone of her voice, it was almost sickly sweet.

"Yeah like you could." Inuyasha said confidently, but before Kagome could remark someone did it for her.

"Do not understand her power little brother." Sesshomaru intervened before Inuyasha got hurt.

"Feh what do you want Sesshomaru can't you see I'm havin' a conversation with someone."

"Yes, and that someone just happens to be Rin's new nanny, so I expect you to treat her with respect."

"Feh, whatever. Hey girl what's your name?"

"Kagome and don't ever call me girl, wench, or ningen ever again."

"Whatever." But before Inuyasha could walk away, Kagome stopped him. At first she just starred at him making him feel all weird inside.

"Hey wench what are you star-" Before he could finish his sentence Kagome grabbed one of his dog ears and robbed it ever so gently

"Oh my god… these ears are so cute they're just as cute as Shippo's tail and just as soft too." Kagome continued to rub Inuyasha's ear causing him to purr with contentment

Sesshomaru was starting to get that jealously feeling and again, but before he could do anything, Inuyasha beat him to it.

"Hey cut that out wench my ears aren't for your entertainment."

"I know and I'm sorry, but they're just so cute and soft that I just couldn't help myself."

Shippo tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve, he looked down and saw the runt wanted to talk to him.

"It's too late now mister she's hooked and there's nothing you can do about it." Shippo ran away and hopped back onto Kagome's shoulder before Inuyasha could get to him.

'_Well it's not that bad in fact it felt kind of nice. Hmm wonder if she's taken?'_

"Well not that this isn't fun, but I'm gonna go see what Miroku's up to so see you guys later."

"Wait!" Kagome cried out

"What do you want wench?"

"First I want you to stop calling me that and second, are you going to see Miroku that perverted monk?"

"Yeah why you want me to hit him for ya?"

"No not this time, but seeing as you're going to see him and knowing him he'll probably be near Sango could you please tell Sango that I'm staying at the palace now and there's no need to worry."

"Sure why not." Before Inuyasha could take off Kagome placed a small kiss on his cheek causing him to blush.

"Thanks a bunch, bye. Now Sesshomaru let's go see if we can find Rin." Kagome walked in the direction of the castle with intention of beating Jaken to a bloody pulp, but she left behind a blushing hanyo and a slightly enraged demon lord. When Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't following her, she turned around and called to him.

"Hey Sesshomaru are you coming or am I gonna have to ask one of your perverted guards for directions?"

After hearing that, Kagome blinked and Sesshomaru appeared right next to her accidently startling her.

"Whoa! Warn a girl before you do that now come on I want to meet Rin and I'm sure Shippo does too."

"Of course follow me." Sesshomaru then headed off into the castle leading Kagome to Rin.


	5. Meet Rin And Beat Jaken

**Chapter 5: Meet Rin and beat Jaken**

As Sesshomaru, Kagome and Shippo walked through the halls of his castle heading towards Rin's room; Sesshomaru couldn't help but glance every now and then in Kagome's direction. He saw that she carried herself with pride and grace and he couldn't help but wonder what else she could do.

As Sesshomaru came out of his musings he noticed that they were nearing Rin's door; he stopped in front of it and Kagome did the same with Shippo still in her arms.

"This is Rin's room and the room next to it will be Shippo's."

"Where is my room?" Kagome asked in a polite tone

"Your room is farther down I'll show you after you greet Rin."

Sesshomaru opened the door and Kagome saw the cutest little girl she had ever seen sitting on the floor playing with some toys.

"Rin" Sesshomaru called out to her

She looked up and as she did a great big grin broke out on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She jumped up and ran up to Sesshomaru and latched on to his leg, "Rin missed you Lord Sesshomaru did you miss Rin?"

Sesshomaru patted the small child on the head, "Yes, Rin I missed you, but I would like you to meet some people."

"Oh really who?"

Sesshomaru pointed behind him and when Rin saw the new people she got kind of shy and hid behind Sesshomaru's leg.

"Rin this is Kagome and her son Shippo. Say hello Rin."

"Hello" Her voice was quiet and sounded afraid

Kagome got down to Rin's level and started speaking to her

"Hello Rin it's nice to meet you." She said in a gently voice so she didn't scare her

"It's nice to meet you too." Rin said back gaining some confidence. Shippo leapt out of his mother's arms to inspect the new girl.

Rin was a small girl for someone her age with long brown hair that went to mid back and while the rest of her hair was down, a small section of it was put into a small pony tail near the top of her head. Her big brown eyes reminded Kagome of her little brother Souta because they were just so innocent looking, and when she smiled that big grin when she saw Sesshomaru her smile was absolutely adorable because she was missing one of her front teeth.

"Hi I'm Shippo." He said cheerfully which seemed to work on Rin

"Hi Shippo… what kind of demon are you?" she asked curiously

"I'm a fox demon."

"Oh… cool" Rin grabbed Shippo's hand and pulled him over to her toys, "Do you want to play with Rin?" she asked using her name in the third person

"Rin Kagome will be your new nanny and tutor since I… relieved Jaken of the task."

"Yippee Rin can't wait to start Rin's lessons." Rin said excitedly

"Rin what have I said about using your name in third person?" Sesshomaru asked in a parental tone

"Oh right Rin is- I mean I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru."

"It is alright Rin just do not forget. Now I am going to show Kagome to her room so why don't you show Shippo your toys and he will show you his." Sesshomaru said with an obvious distaste for Shippo's ball.

"Ok, come on Shippo." Sesshomaru and Kagome left as the two little ones played together.

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked out of the room and Sesshomaru proceed to show Kagome where her room was.

"Rin has got to be the most adorable little girl I have ever met."

"Yes, she is." Sesshomaru said with a proud smirk gracing his features.

"How old is she?"

"Rin is seven... how old is your Shippo?"

"I think Shippo is six in human years, I'm not sure what he's in demonic years though." Kagome giggled a little

'_God I love that laugh'_

'_**Yeah that's not the only thing I'm loving'**_

'_How is it that I get stuck with a perverted beast?'_

'_**Guess you just got lucky'**_

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome waved a hand in front of the zoned out demon's face

'_Boy he's really out of it. He just stopped walking for some reason, and now he won't respond to my calls hmm… he's weird.'_

"Helloooo Sesshomaru anyone in there?" Kagome asked as she continued to wave her hand in front of his face.

Sesshomaru finished talking with his beast and saw Kagome waving her tiny hand in front of his face. His hand shot up and grabbed her hand in his rather large hand, but instead of letting go, Sesshomaru just held on to her hand and brought it closer to him in evidently bring Kagome closer to him. There was now barely any space between their two bodies and Sesshomaru could feel the heat rolling off of her body, making his arousal for her grow even more.

'_I must have her'_ with that thought in mind Sesshomaru inched his face closer to Kagome's.

'_Oh god, oh god he's gonna kiss me, he's gonna kiss me! What do I do, what do I do?'_

Before Kagome could answer her own question Sesshomaru's swept down and caught her's in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome's body closer as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Sesshomaru's tongue snaked out of his mouth and traced Kagome's lips begging for entrance; Kagome, not wanting to give in so quickly, decided to play hard ball and denied Sesshomaru access to her sweet mouth; Sesshomaru did not like this one bit.

'_Hmm so she's playing hard to get, well I know just how to deal with that.'_

Sesshomaru's right hand left her waist and traveled south towards her derrière and gently gave it a small squeeze causing Kagome to gasp giving Sesshomaru the perfect chance to thrust his tongue into her mouth. Kagome moaned as his tongue massaged her's and explored her sweet moist cavern

'_She's tastes even better than last time.'_

'_Oh god this feels so good'_

Sesshomaru sensed that they would both need air, so he stopped kissing Kagome and looked at her face to gauge her reaction and what he saw made him swell with male pride. Kagome's face was flushed and her eyes were half open half closed and filled with desire; her lips were turning red from Sesshomaru sucking on them. Kagome came out of her lust filled daze and starred at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. She was surprised because last time he kissed her it was rough and demanding, but this time it was gentle and passionate at the same time; almost as if he was trying to tell her something through the kiss.

"This is your room" Sesshomaru nodded his head to his right, "and my room is right next door." He said in a suggestive voice

"Hmm really now I wonder why you would put me in the room closest to yours" Kagome said with mock wonder

Just as Sesshomaru was about to dip his head down again for another kiss, he heard a voice that he did not want to hear at the moment.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" it was Jaken his retainer

"Jaken to not yell I am right here." Sesshomaru scolded

"I am sorry Milord, but I-"he stopped as soon as he saw Kagome in the arms of his master, "Milord what is this ningen doing in your castle? Shall I summon the guards?" Jaken glared at Kagome

"No Jaken you shall not, this is Kagome she is here to take over your position of watching over Rin since you are horrible at it." Kagome tried to move out of Sesshomaru's grasp, but to no avail.

"Wait a minute. This is the guy that was looking after Rin before you hired? The one that hit her?" Kagome asked

"Yes, this is him."

"Oh well in that case." As Kagome said that, she launched at low volt miko energy ball at the toad demon scorching his behind

"Wench what did you do that for you stupid human girl!" Jaken yelled out at Kagome

"That's for hurting Rin you arrogant toad!" Kagome yelled back at him

"Foolish human you will not last long in this palace Lord Sesshomaru will-"

"Jaken that is enough! Stop insulting my guest and tell me what you want." Sesshomaru's voice boomed out

"Yes, Milord, um well it seems that there is a slight problem with the Summer Solstice Ball that was going to be held at the Northern Lord's palace."

"What happened Jaken and make it fast."

"Yes, well it seems that the Northern Lady has fallen ill and they cannot be the hosts this year and Lord Hayota was wondering if you would be so kind as to host the ball this year." Jaken got ready for the explosions; Sesshomaru hated hosting balls it was such an annoyance.

"I will think about, when does require may answer?"

"In two days Milord."

"Very well thank you Jaken you may leave now."

Jaken glared at Kagome once more before scrambling away so as not to get killed by his master again. Sesshomaru let out a sigh of annoyance and pinch the bridge of his nose to relieve some the stress he was already feeling.

"What's so bad about hosting the ball?" Kagome's sweet voice floated into his ear getting rid of his headache temporarily

"It is a lot of planning and scheduling and plus the host of the ball is required to bring date. That last one is the reason I have avoided hosting this ball every year, but it seems it is my turn now."

"What you mean you can't get a date?" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing

"It is not that it is just that no one of the courts interests me enough. *sigh* I will figure something out. I believe you need some rest dear Kagome." Sesshomaru gave a quick peck on her lips before leaving to go somewhere else, "Oh and don't worry about the kit I will have a servant gather him for bed."

"Oh ok thank you Sesshomaru"

"No need to thank me" Sesshomaru turned the corner and left Kagome standing in the hall in front of her door.

Kagome opened her door and suddenly realized how tired she was; she was so tired that Kagome didn't look at the room she was to live in, but instead she just collapsed on her new bed and fell into a deep sleep where her dreams were filled with a certain silver haired demon.


	6. Getting Ready For Dinner

**Chapter 6: Getting ready for dinner**

Kagome woke up from her nap and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. Kagome finally got a chance to look at the room that Sesshomaru had given her. It was gigantic compared to her small little hut. The bed she was laying on could easily hold her entire family (when they were alive) and with room to spare. The covers were a dark blue silk and the bedding was a lighter shade of blue while the pillows were stark white; it also had a light blue sheer canopy hanging over it. There was a pair of doors that when Kagome opened, led to a huge walk in closest filled to the brim with wonderful and expensive kimonos. Kagome exited the huge closest and saw the most beautiful vanity. It was a dark cherry wood that was so sooth it felt like ice; the mirror was as clear as undisturbed water and the handles on the drawers were silver which is hard to come by in Japan. The carpet under Kagome's feet was the softest she had ever felt.

'_Oh my god this room is bigger than my house!'_

As Kagome was gawking at how awesome her room was, she didn't notice the door slowly open and someone enter her room. It wasn't until the person was right behind her that Kagome sensed a strong demonic presence behind her. Kagome immediately turned around and jumped back ready to defend her self from whoever was in her room. Kagome summoned an energy ball to her hand and threw at the person. The energy ball hit her target and the intruder grunted and stumbled back a bit, but then regained their composure.

'_Crap! I'm screwed'_

"Relax Kagome it is only me." The person stepped into the light that was streaming through her window. It may not have been much light due to the fact it was close to sunset, but never the less when Kagome saw who it was she relaxed quite a bit, but not completely.

"Lord Sesshomaru do you make a habit of scaring your guests out of their wits by sneaking into their rooms or is it just with me?" Kagome asked folding her arms across her chest

"I do not need to sneak around in my own castle." Sesshomaru said smirking down at the little woman before him

"Well is sure seems like sneaking I wake up and BOOM! There you are, if you don't call that sneaking I don't know what to call it."

"I call it careful maneuvering." Sesshomaru said as he lit a near by lamb using his light whip filling the room with light.

"Humph show off." Kagome said under her breath.

Sesshomaru, with his advanced hearing, heard what Kagome had said and smirked; he knew that she didn't know that he had heard her judging from her posture. Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome stood in front of her. When Sesshomaru stepped closer, Kagome moved back a step; this puzzled Sesshomaru, in the hallway outside her room Kagome didn't have a problem with being close to him, but now she was acting defensive.

'_How peculiar'_

'_**I wonder what's wrong with our mate.'**_

'_She is not our mate'_

'_**Not yet'**_

Sesshomaru started talking to his beast when he noticed Kagome moving towards another set of doors that she overlooked from before. When Kagome opened the double doors and what she found just took her breath away; inside was a miniature hot spring complete with a small waterfall, extra room for changing, towels, lightly scented soaps and shampoos, and a bench. Kagome was amazed, normally if she wanted to bath in a hot spring she would first off have to find one that wasn't infested with monkeys, and two one that was hidden enough that she wouldn't have to worry about peeping toms.

"Oh…my…god" Kagome's mouth was left gaping

"Careful if you keep your mouth open any longer you might start catching flies or something else." Sesshomaru said breathing huskily into her ear causing shivers down her spine.

"Yes, and I wouldn't want anything like that to happen now would I?" Kagome asked turning around sending her own smirk up at him.

The two just starred at each other for a few moments before Sesshomaru broke their starring contest and walked towards Kagome's closet. He opened it and started shifting through her clothes. Kagome's curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to Sesshomaru who was in her closet. She stepped inside and saw Sesshomaru looking through the kimonos in her closet.

"What are you doing?"

"The reason I came here was to wake you for dinner and I just now noticed your attire." Sesshomaru said looking at her state of dress

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Kagome asked looking down at her own kimono and immediately saw the problem.

She is in the House of the Moon and is about to join Lord Sesshomaru for dinner and she's wearing a brown kimono with grass stains and some blood stains from helping out the villagers. Her obi was also very dirty even though she washed it everyday, and the edges were torn and fraying and caked with mud.

"Oh… never mind I see your point." Kagome looked down almost ashamed of her self

"It does not matter you will throw away that… rag and wear one of these that have been provided for you." Sesshomaru finally stopped looking and grabbed a kimono.

"Here" he handed Kagome a kimono and walked to the door, "put this on. I will be outside when you are ready or do you need assistance?" Sesshomaru asked seductively.

"Not from you." Kagome smirked as she closed the door in his face

Sesshomaru smirked, _'What a spitfire'_

'_**I can't wait to have fun with our little spitfire'**_

Kagome looked at the kimono Sesshomaru had picked out for her. It was a light blue kimono with many little white cranes on it with a bright white obi. It was the softest fabric Kagome had ever worn. Kagome put it on, but had some trouble with the obi; her regular obi never gave her so much trouble, but this one was too intricate. Kagome finally let out an exasperated sigh; she then realized that she would need someone's help and the only one around to help was…

"Lord Sesshomaru"

"Yes" Kagome heard him say from outside her door

Kagome walked towards the door and leaned against it trying to find another way other than what she was about to do.

"Umm I kind of need your…"

"My what Kagome?" the way her name rolled off his tongue made Kagome want to melt

"Your help with the obi… please."

"Very well." Kagome unlocked the door and quickly closed her kimono so Sesshomaru wouldn't see anything.

Sesshomaru stepped into the room and spotted a blushing Kagome tightly holding her robes closed. He stepped closer to her and began tying her obi all the while just starring at her beautiful face. Kagome looked everywhere, but his face; she looked at the pristine white ceiling with a purple crescent moon and a few bright golden stars. Her eyes moved over to the vanity in the corner; there was makeup on the counter, but Kagome knew that she wouldn't use it; Kagome never did like wearing make up anyway. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's hands leave her waist and that's when she finally looked up at him; that was a mistake. Kagome got lost in Sesshomaru's deep golden eyes and what she saw shocked her; Kagome saw all his emotions in his eyes, there was lust, desire, wanting, and something else, but all the other ones scared her. Kagome knew what men would do to get what they wanted; she had been through it before.

"We'd um better go join the others for dinner."

Sesshomaru leaned his head down closer to Kagome's lips; Kagome's eyes began to close as in response to Sesshomaru's lips being so close to her's.

'_This is wrong I shouldn't be doing this he's a Lord and I'm just a lowly commoner.'_

Just as their lips were about to connect when there was a knocking at the door interrupting the moment that the two were about to have.

"Don't answer it." Sesshomaru said wanting desperately to plant his lips on her sweet ones

"I have to." Sesshomaru sighed and moved away from Kagome looking at her blushing face.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked

"It's me Mama"

"Oh Shippo, you can come in." Kagome smirking towards Sesshomaru only to see him frowning.

Shippo bounced in and ran into Kagome's arms giving her a tight hug. Kagome hugged her son back and kissed the top of his head. Shippo looked up with his big green eyes into her bright blue eyes. Instead of his usual peasant clothes, Shippo was dressed in a finer kimono. He wore dark blue hakama pants with a light blue kimono shirt with white feathers decorated all over it and a white under shirt. His hair was pulled into a ponytail with a blue string.

"Did you have fun playing with Rin Shippo?"

"I sure did Mama. Rin has so many toys and she even liked the ball you made for me." Shippo said with a huge smile on his face

"I'm glad you had fun. Now it's time for dinner right Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome said looking at the Lord

"Yes you are quite right Miko now shall we?" He said offering his arm to Kagome

Kagome shifted Shippo in her arms so she could loop her arm with his

"Yes, let's"


End file.
